


What Friends Are For

by Juliska



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Relationship Discussions, Sexuality, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliska/pseuds/Juliska
Summary: A continuation of one of my short little snippets from "Drabbles and Deleted Scenes."Phogrim, Jof, and Belidora take their young human friend to the Legerdermain Lounge to blow off some steam before the assault on the Tomb of Sargares.  There, they learn something about their new friend and decide to "help."
Kudos: 5





	What Friends Are For

**_Author’s Note: World of Warcraft: Legion and all related characters and settings are copyright Blizzard Entertainment. Used without permission._ **

#

The Legerdermain Lounge was packed, to the point that the only room left was standing room. It seemed that everyone had the same idea - to get as hammered as possible before the final assault on the Tomb of Sargares the next day. After all, what better way to spend the night before a probable apocalypse. 

Yes, it was packed, but still, in the corner, sitting on a small sofa and chairs near a table, were four young soldiers. They were wholly unremarkable compared to every other group of soldiers in the coffee shop turned tavern, except this group was a mix of factions: three Horde soldiers - an orc, a troll, and a blood elf - and one human.

“So, who was your first?” the orc, Phogrim, asked, leaning back into the sofa.

“It’s rude to ask a lady that,” the blood elf, Belidora, replied.

“Ya no lady,” Jof the troll scoffed. He winced when she kicked his shin.

She rolled her one good eye and leaned back into the sofa as well. “A boy I grew up with. His name was Ma’thas,” she said, smiling and sighing. “We probably shouldn’t have, but . . . well, it was great. He was so sweet and gentle but, well, strong at the same time.” She closed her eye and sighed, oblivious to the fact that neither the orc nor troll were really listening anymore. When she opened her eye and realized, it, she frowned and looked over at Phogrim. “What about you?”

“Oh! Oh, I know!” Jof blurted out.

“Shut. Up.”

“It was on da ship from da isles. He sneaked off with a pretty little thing below decks. What was her name?” Jof asked, laughing. “Ya mama look everywhere for you.”

Phogrim shrugged. “I, uh, don’t remember,” he muttered.

“You don’t remember who you slept with first?” Belidora asked, setting her wine glass down.

“No. It was just some girl. Beautiful orc, though. Wish I had remembered.”

“Shameful,” she replied, tsking at him until he rolled his eyes again. “Absolutely shameful. What would your mother say?”

“Don’t tell her. I mean it.”

She laughed and looked over at the lone Alliance soldier in their group. The young man, Justin, had been listening in silence, nursing his beer slowly. It had barely been touched. “Don’t you like it?” she asked. 

“I’m not really used to alcohol,” he said softly.

“You should get some Silvermoon Reserve. It’s sweet. You might like it better,” she offered, holding up her glass in an offering. He shook his head until he was hit quite hard in the arm by Jof. 

“What about you? Who was ya first time?”

“Oh, um, well,” he sputtered, looking around frantically. He could feel himself getting hot until he finally looked back at the blood elf.

To his surprise, she smiled gently at him, “Oh. Have you not . . . been with a woman yet?”

He looked down at his beer and slowly shook his head.

After a few seconds of silence, Jof clapped him on the shoulder once again. “Well, we’ll fix that!”

“Wait, what? No, that’s…”

“It’s the least we can do after all the help you’ve given us, kid,” Phogrim explained, looking around the bar.

“So, what kind of woman are you looking for?” Belidora asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Human?” Phogrim asked.

“Yes. That would be fine.”

Belidora turned around in her seat, seemingly surveying the crowd. Finally, after a moment or two, she pointed at a tan skinned woman with red hair. It was one of the servers, and she walked through the bar with a determined grace, dodging around Tauren and gnomes alike. “What about her? She’s cute.”

“She looks about fifteen years older than me,” Justin muttered uncertainly.

“You want someone with some experience. They’re better at it,” Phogrim explained.

“The problem is I’m not and don’t want to embarrass myself,” Justin hissed at him. 

“Fine,” Belidora sighed, continuing to look around. “What do you think, guys?”

“Humans all kinda look da same,” Jof muttered.

“No we don’t!” Justin snapped back at him.

“You really kind of do,” Phogrim said.

The paladin rolled his eyes at him and surveyed the bar himself. Humans were certainly the most numerous of the patrons - being the most numerous race on Azeroth - but there were so many people in there it was hard to pay attention to anyone. Besides, what was he even supposed to say?

“What about her?” Belidora asked, pointing again at a blonde woman standing next to the bar. 

Justin shook his head again. “She looks like my mom.”

The blood elf was undeterred, and for the next fifteen minutes, she pointed woman after woman out to Justin. All of them were misses. After about two dozen, the girl spun back around in her chair and crossed her arms pointedly. “I give up.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks for trying, at least.”

“Maybe you should branch out a bit,” Phogrim said patiently, starting on his second beer. “Look at some ladies of a different race. There’s something to be said for all of them.”

“That’s right. Let’s see . . . Oh! What about her?” Belidora said, pointing. In the corner stood a tall Darkspear troll woman with purple braids, dressed in leather armor and drinking one of the fizzing drinks that the other trolls seemed to favor.

Justin started to say something, but Jof cut him off. “Dat’s Seijica. She lives down da street from me. Nice girl.”

“I’m not sure…” the boy started.

Phogrim coughed. “It may be best to avoid cross-faction relationships. Never know when it’ll fall apart.”

“That’s true,” Belidora conceded, glancing back at Justin, then breaking into a devilish grin. “Well, if you’re not going to, then I guess she’s mine.”

The troll and orc both showered the blood elf with whistles and “oooo” as she got up, and when she walked past Jof, he gave her a slap on the ass. She glared back at him until he said, “Have fun. Be careful of da tusks.” She rolled her eye and sauntered off toward her target as the shaman stood up, stretching. “I’m gonna get us some more drinks. What ya want, kid?”

Justin sighed, “I guess I’ll try that wine she was talking about.”

“I’ll get ya a small glass,” he said, weaving his way through the crowd.

Justin leaned back in his chair and glanced back over at the blood elf. She was now talking to the female troll, and the other woman was laughing at something. Well, at least it seemed to be going well. 

“Hope it goes well or she’s going to be crabby the rest of the night,” Phogrim said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. 

Justin looked over at him, and thought back to the conversation he had had with Belidora out on the Broken Shore. About Koltira and Thassarian. After a few seconds, he said, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“So, Belidora likes men and women?” he whispered.

Phogrim opened one of his eyes and looked at him. “Yeah. And?”

“In the Horde, isn’t that a little, well, scandalous?”

Phogrim opened both eyes then, and to Justin’s surprise, started laughing. The young paladin had meant for his question to be anything but funny. Finally, the orc stopped laughing and looked at him. “It seems to be quite common in Quel’thalas. There are even rumors that the Regent Lord has a relationship with at least one of his co-leaders. I don’t know if that’s true, but it would not cause scandal if it were. But, yes, before they joined the Horde, it was often frowned upon by many of the old orcs. Of course, now, guess what there aren’t that many of?”

“What?”

“Old orcs. Times change, often for the better,” he said. “Most of them came around after awhile, anyway. The leadership doesn’t tolerate harrassment amongst the soldiers based on such things.”

“Did it take you long to get used to it?” Justin asked.

“A little bit, but I love her. She’s practically the little sister I never had. She’s had a lot of awfulness in her life. I just want her to be happy, no matter who that’s with,” he said. “Besides, it’s not like having affection for both sides is unheard of amongst the other races. Obviously Seijica is open to it.” 

He motioned with his head, and Justin’s eyes followed. The troll was whispering something into in the blood elf’s ear, causing her to giggle. Justin smiled. She did look like she was having fun.

Jof walked up, carefully balancing three drinks in his hands. He handed the wine glass to Justin carefully before shoving the beer at Phogrim and taking a seat with his own drink, the same bubbling concoction that Seijica was drinking. Justin took a sip and blinked. It was sweet but it also made his entire mouth tingle. Mana from the Sunwell, perhaps? He had heard rumors of such.

“Ah, it look like Beli havin’ fun,” Jof smiled, taking a drink.

“This troll is nice, isn’t she?” Phogrim asked. “I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Nah, Seijica is fine. In fact, I t’ink she has a thing for da elves. They’ll have fun,” Jof said casually, then flashed Justin a wicked grin. “’Course, she a druid, so I hope Beli like a little bit of bondage.”

Justin felt heat rush to his face and he stifled a laugh as Phogrim smacked the troll on the back of the head, snapping something at him in orcish, causing him to laugh. 

The two stopped their argument as the blood elf and troll approached. Both of them looked quite happy, and Seijica smiled as she saw Jof. He stood up quickly and the two exchanged pleasantries in Zandali. Belidora plopped down and set her empty wine glass on the table, grinning happily at Phogrim and Justin.

“I guess it went well?” Justin asked quietly, and she nodded in return.

“Any luck?” she asked the boy. He shook his head, looking back down at his glass. He wished they would just drop the subject. 

She got up and sat down beside him. “You know, if you’re not ready, just tell the boys to stop. It’s okay.”

“Who is dis little t’ing?” Seijica said, smiling. It took Justin a moment to realize she was talking about him.

“Oh, um, hi. My name is Justin. Justin Crawford,” he said, starting to stand up to shake her hand. She shook it and plopped down onto the couch on the other side of Belidora, putting her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders.

“So, ya ladies have room for a third?” Jof snickered, motioning with his head to the young paladin.

“Jof!” Belidora yelled at him, while Seijica collapsed into giggles. She got up and raised her hand to slap him when it said something in orcish, causing her to stop and start laughing as well. Phogrim also joined in.

“That’s okay,” he said as Belidora sat down beside him, still laughing. After a few moments he noticed that they were looking at him while they were laughing. He leaned over and whispered, “What did he say?”

She looked at him and tried to control her laughter long enough to respond, but it was obvious that she was wondering if she should answer him or not. Phogrim spoke up instead. “He said that when you’ve been in the Horde, you might find some Alliance men to be . . . lacking in certain areas,” he laughed.

Justin felt heat rush to his face, both from embarrassment and more than a little from being insulted. Finally, after several more seconds of the Horde soldiers laughing, he set his glass down on the table and leaned back, forcing a confident smile, “Well, your Warchief certainly doesn’t find human men lacking.”

The four Horde soldiers gasped, then collapsed into louder laughter than before. Seijica got to her feet, pulling Belidora behind her, “We better get goin’.”

“Yeah, before the Deathstalkers catch us laughing,” Belidora said, turning and waving at them. “I’ll be back at the Filthy Animal.”

“We’ll see you there. Don’t stay up too late,” Phogrim called after her as Seijica pulled her away.

Justin watched the two women leave and suddenly felt uneasy. “I’m not going to get you all in trouble, am I?” he asked.

“Probably not,” Phogrim said as he and Jof stood up as well. The troll ruffled the boy’s hair. “We’ll see you at the Tomb, all right?”

“Yeah, don’t find too many ladies to bed tonight, mon,” Jof said, laughing. 

Justin watched them leave and picked up his glass again, downing the rest of the wine. His Horde friends were a nice group of people. He hoped they’d get to do this again sometime, and that everyone would make it there.


End file.
